


The Best Thing Ever

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: There may be fluff but sometimes there's things in the background that we don't see.  And when those things happen, you need your sanctuary.





	The Best Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This random one shot just popped into my head. Perhaps it's a reflection of everything that's going on in the world right now? Anyway, I just had to get it down.

The living area was filled with the scent of herbal tea, a familiar mix of peppermint and honey that took Imogen right back to the early days of their relationship. 

“Hey you.”

Constance looked over the steaming teapot and smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Are they alright?”

“Yes, Fleur’s asleep and I bribed Ava and Zara with Postman Pat which frees up some time.”

“Time for what?”

Imogen reached for her wife’s hand, pulling her up so they were facing each other before wrapping her arms around the taller body. 

“For this. We’re here, at home with nobody else around and that means I am completely free to do what I’ve wanted to do all afternoon. Hug you, hold your hand, kiss you.” She paused to press a little kiss against Constance’s jaw for emphasis. “Rest my head against your shoulder and show you just how much I love being your wife.”

“I know you do and I love being your wife too.” Constance pressed her own lips against Imogen’s forehead. “I just wish sometimes things were different, that we didn’t have to worry about other people’s opinions.”

“I know Sweetheart.” Imogen hated the look in Constance’s eyes, the look that reflected exactly how she felt. “But we don’t need to worry about that here do we?”

“No.” Constance’s entire body loosened as she relaxed into the embrace. “This is……”

“Ughhh, you two are so soppy.” Abby rolled her eyes as she burst into the room, shedding her coat and throwing her school bag in the corner. “Oh, that tea smells nice. Can I have some?”

Constance pushed the unused cup towards her daughter. “Of course dear. I need to check on some experiments in the potions lab anyway.” 

“Sweetheart…..” As their fingers seperated, Imogen felt a wave of sadness pass through her. 

“I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Constance paused at the door and locked eyes with Imogen, the look saying clearly. “Me too.”

As the door closed an oblivious Abby was rooting through the fridge. “Do we have any of those protein balls left? Ah, here they are. I’m starving. Wait until I tell you what happened in Chemistry today.”

Knowing that now wasn’t the time to say anything, Imogen allowed her eldest girl to tell the story as she poured them both some tea. By the time they had finished Fleur was awake and her sisters had had their fill of the inhabitants of Pontypandy. It was only when dinner was over and Constance was bathing the younger girls that Imogen had the opportunity to share what was on her mind.

“Honey?”

Abby looked up from her desk. “What’s up?”

Imogen entered the bedroom, perching on the bed to face Abby. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened this afternoon.”

“Huh?” 

The confusion was completely genuine which meant Imogen needed to tread carefully. “When you walked into the kitchen earlier and Mama and I were having a cuddle.”

“When you were being soppy as always.” Abby smiled, though it soon faded as she took in her Mum’s facial expression and body language. “Mum, what is it?” Then the panic set in. “Is something wrong with you? Or Mama?” 

“No, it's nothing like that.” Imogen waited for a beat for Abby to calm herself. “But honey, not as always. I wish I could be as affectionate as I want to be all the time with your Mama, just as she wishes she can be with me. But we can’t always do that. Sometimes, the only place we can really be like that is in the privacy of our own home. And then….”

“And then I charge in and start running my mouth about how cringy you are.” Abby’s heart was in her stomach as she rose from the chair.

“I’m not here to tell you off.” Imogen took her daughter’s hand, trying to convey that she wasn’t angry. just that she wanted Abby to be a little bit more aware. “I know and love your sense of humour, I’ve encouraged it over the years, haven’t I? And I know you didn’t mean any harm. It was just, today I think we both needed that hug.”

“Why today?” Abby was really curious. 

“Today…” Imogen pushed her hair back, trying not to let her anger show. “Today I wanted to get some new running gear so we decided to take a spin into town after playgroup. We were coming back to the carpark and cut through the square, you know where the Town Hall is? ”

Abby was very familiar with the area in question. “Yeah.”

“There was a group of people congregated there. Not many, ten or twelve, but still enough. There was one stood on a crate, shouting verses from the Bible like the worst type of religious leader. The others were cheering him on and handing out leaflets, I heard one of them say they were spreading God’s message which is a complete pile of crap.

“What were they saying, Mum?”

Imogen took a moment before answering. “That gay people were sick, disgusting. And they weren’t just saying it, those leaflets were there to illustrate their thoughts. And do you know what they did?”

Abby shook her head, did she really want to know?

“They gave one to Zara. An innocent three-year-old girl with two mothers. They gave her a leaflet that showed two men embracing while flames danced around them.”

“No?” Abby’s eyes were watering. “What did you do?”

“I snatched it out of her hand and threw it on the ground. Then, I picked her up and we kept on walking.” Imogen smiled sadly. “She was annoyed that I’d taken away her new book so we had to stop off at the newsagent to get her a magazine for the journey home, otherwise we’d have been in real danger of a Zaratrum. Then she told me I shouldn’t litter.” Imogen stopped as she felt Abby envelop her in a massive hug. “Oh, honey, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s _not_ Mum. I hate that that happened.”

“I know.” 

Imogen and Constance may have stayed calm but they had both been shaken by the incident. And while they were lucky that Ava hadn’t been with them, as being older, she would have understood more than her younger sisters, they knew it could happen again. They also knew that one day soon, Zara would realise that it hadn’t been a funny comic book that had been taken away from her. That one day she, along with Ava and Fleur would ask, just as Abby had, why people didn’t like women loving women or men loving men.

“It’s not always that extreme though. There’s silly things like people assuming that Mama and I are just friends. Or even sisters which is weird.”

“Do you correct them?” 

“It depends”, Imogen sighed. “I usually introduce Mama as my wife but there are times when something makes me feel a bit cautious. Usually, it’s absolutely fine but sometimes I’ve corrected people who got it wrong and they’re so embarrassed that it makes things awkward. Other times it becomes awkward for a different reason and I don’t want your sisters, or you, to be exposed to that.”

“Oh.”

“It’s funny.” Imogen continued. “The world has evolved a lot since I first came out but there are still pockets of people, thankfully very few, who think that what Mama and I have together is wrong.”

“Like Jonathan from primary school.” Abby felt her throat closing up as she recalled the horrible words the class bully had used about her mothers. 

“Yes, but he was a kid at the time and I hope he’s grown up a bit by now. It’s the supposed adults, those people today for example, that should know better. But it’s like I’ve told you before, I’ve heard all the names and it’s horrible but I can handle it. I just can’t stand the thought of Mama being spoken to like that, or of you girls hearing them.”

“Mum…..” Abby didn’t know what to do or to say. There had never been a time when her parents had turned her or her sisters away when they looked for cuddles. Her Mum had always been free with her hugs and kisses and from the day she had first met the woman who would become her other mother, Abby had felt free to show affection. Constance may have been shyer about it but not for long. And knowing what she knew now, Abby had always felt extra proud that her Mama had allowed her into her heart so quickly.

“It’s okay honey. It’s not always like that. Funnily enough, though they’re usually really boring, any magical events tend to have quite a few gay couples so we’re completely free to be affectionate. It’s the same here in the village, people know us and we feel safe.”

“What about other places?” The thought that these women, her protectors, her role models, had to consider their safety if they wanted to hold hands, was breaking Abby’s heart.

Imogen thought for a moment. “Well, it’s not that we ever try to deliberately hide that we’re a couple, it’s some places we’re more open. Restaurants and bars that we go to regularly for example. Other places we’re probably a bit more cautious about holding hands, kissing or hugging, especially when we’re out as a family.”

Thinking back that made sense to Abby. She could think of plenty of tomes where her parents had been very much in “couple mode”. But she could think of many more, for example when they were somewhere new, where they could easily have passed as just friends. 

“But if anyone said anything surely Mama could zap them into outer space.”

Imogen smiled as she gently stroked Abby’s face. “She could honey and no question she would, but we’ve both agreed to avoid that unless it’s absolutely necessary. Mama would do anything to protect all of us but using magic like that draws a lot of attention which would be hard on her. Does that make sense?”

“I guess. Mum, I feel terrible.” 

“That’s the last thing I want.” Imogen held her closer. “I never want you to feel bad, and I never want you to stop joking around us. I just want you to realise that sometimes, Mama and I need a couple of moments to be each other’s partner, especially in the sanctuary of our home.”

“That can’t always be easy with us around?”

“No.”, Imogen agreed. “Four kids, three cats, not to mention a school full of teenage witches does eat into our couple time. But I promise you, we wouldn’t change a thing, especially not you and your sisters. Now, I’ll leave you to your homework and I mean it, I don’t want you to dwell on this okay?”

“Okay.” Abby smiled weakly as the door closed. She tried to get back to her homework but couldn’t stop her mind from wandering back to what they had talked about. 

“Abby?” Ava poked her head around the door. “Zara fell asleep when Mama was getting her dry but I came to say goodnight. “ She padded across the room until she was lifted into her big sister’s lap. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just trying to think of something nice I can do for Mummy and Mama. I realised tonight that they get very little time on their own and I want to do something to make them feel happy. I just don’t know what. Do you have any ideas?”

“We could send them on holiday.”

Abby smiled as she stroked Ava’s soft hair. “Hmmm, that would be nice but we’d need lots of money and besides, I don’t think they’d want to be away from us for that long.”

“Okay.” Ava hadn’t considered that and she certainly didn’t want to be away from her mothers for a long time either. She thought for a minute. “We could make them a nice dinner.”

“That’s a great idea. They can have a romantic dinner in private at home which is perfect. And while they’re doing that, you, me, Zara and Fleur can spend the evening together. We can have a picnic.”

“Can we watch Cinderella?” Ava was obsessed with her sister’s Disney collection. She especially loved Cinderella as firstly, there was a fairy godmother. And secondly, said fairy godmother looked like her beloved Granny. 

“We can if you help me get things ready. When will we do it?”

They decided that Saturday would be the best night as it gave Abby plenty of time to prepare the meal. Together with Ava she made a plan for what she was going to make, luckily she enjoyed cooking and had picked up a lot of recipes from the grown ups in her life. 

“That all sounds yummy, I think they’re really going to enjoy it.” Ava beamed at Abby. “I like when Mama and Mummy are very happy.“

“So do I Noodle.”, Abby whispered. “Come on, I’ll bring you down to bed.”

Once Ava was tucked in and on her way to dreamland, Abby made a quick detour to the living area where she found her Mama doing some crochet work while her Mum was making Ava and Zara’s packed lunches and snacks. 

“Love you both.”, she told them as she gave them each a tight hug goodnight. “And I love having two mothers, just like the crazies do. Night.”

Constance turned to Imogen once the door had closed. She was feeling a lot better having spent time talking things through with Amelia as she worked on her potions. She was, however, curious. “What was that about?”

“Ahhhh, let’s just say we had a bit of a chat.”

 

They needed to call in some help but it was relatively easy for Abby and her number one helper to put their plans into place the following Saturday afternoon. While Imogen joined Jamie at the local gym for a workout, Sarah had invited Constance to take Fleur, Zara, Fionn and Cillian for a walk. Afterwards while the children played and napped the couples could spend some time together. Meanwhile, as far as both parents were concerned, Abby and Ava were spending the afternoon at home with their grandparents. 

“Do you have everything you need my dear?”, Amelia asked from the kitchen table. Abby was more than capable of preparing the meal of lemon chicken and roasted vegetables, followed by mini strawberry tarts. However, her grandmother knew her mothers would be much more comfortable knowing that someone was with her as she used the oven. 

“I think so. I’m going to use some of the chicken to make wraps for me and the crazies and we have plenty of vegetables and hummus we can have with them.”

“And strawberry tarts.” Ava wanted her mothers to have fun but didn’t want to miss out on one of her favourite desserts either. 

“Don’t worry, there’s be plenty left for us. While I’m doing this will you help granddad get the rooms set up, please? We’ll need a picnic blanket and our bean bags in my room. And the main thing, we need the sitting room to be as comfy as possible if they’re eating there.”

Ava was off like a shot to do her part, amusing her grandfather greatly as she directed him to place everything in exactly the right spot. 

“It needs to be perfect.” 

And by the time their parents and sisters arrived home together just before dinner time, everything was perfect.

“What’s all this?” Constance had been planning to get started on the evening meal but it seemed everything had been done for her

“You and Mama are having a romantic night and we’re having a sister picnic.”, Ava informed them. 

Tom shrugged at his daughter and daughter in law. “All their idea, we were just the helpers. Anyway, we’ll leave you to it and will see you for lunch at Stephen’s tomorrow.”

Then, after hugs and kisses, he and Amelia were gone leaving Constance and Imogen alone with their children. 

“Honey?” Imogen was still confused. 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you, especially after what we talked about the other night. So I roped Little Miss Romance here in to help. Your dinner is in the oven, dessert is in the fridge and the sitting room is all set up for you, I thought it would be comfier than the dining room. Meanwhile, we’re going to have a picnic and watch a film in my room so you won’t be disturbed.”

“Picnic?” Zara’s ears pricked up. 

“Yep, with lots of food you can eat with your hands so you’re going to love it. You head upstairs and I’ll follow you up in a minute.” 

Ava and Zara didn’t need to be told twice and as Abby lifted Fleur from her buggy, they raced to the next floor. 

“You don’t need to do this.” Imogen was touched by their daughter’s thoughtfulness but didn’t want her to feel as though she had to hide away

“I want to.”, Abby told them simply. “You deserve some time to really be together and besides, I’m looking forward to an evening with my crazies. I’ve told Ava that she and Zara can sleep with me so you don’t need to worry about getting them ready for bed. I’ll have Fleur ready as well, she’ll just need her bedtime feed.”

“Thank you, honey.” Imogen hadn’t expected this but was delighted that Abby was being so considerate. “But if you need anything…..”

“I’ll send Zara down.”, Abby laughed before carrying Fleur upstairs to join their sisters. “Come on you, I’ve got some lovely carrots and apple slices waiting for you and we’re going to watch a film together. But don’t worry if you fall asleep, Ava’s going to make you watch it again a thousand times, so you won’t miss much.”

As soon as Constance and Imogen entered the sitting room carrying their plates, they knew why they had been instructed to eat in there. It was clearly set up for maximum cuddling potential with warm throws, cushions and the fire burning in the grate which made everything seem extra inviting. 

“They’ve been busy.”, Constance said. “It’s certainly very romantic.”

“Yes. And I'm going to suggest we ignore the potential embarrassment that our children and parents set this up for us and take it for what I know they intended, an opportunity to spend an evening together.”

Constance agreed and settled on the cushioned floor to pour their drinks as Imogen turned on some music and lit the candles. 

“Mmmm, this is delicious.” 

Imogen nodded as she swallowed the first bite of the meal Abby had prepared. “It really is, we taught her well.”

“Considering you taught me to cook, I think most of the credit should go to you.” Constance shifted closer to her wife. “I remember the first time I took care of Abby and she, quite rightly, questioned my ability to make scrambled egg and toast.” 

“Well, you’ve come a long way since then.” Imogen put down her plate for a moment and reached for Constance’s hand. “We all have, haven’t we?”

“We have Darling, we’ve come further than I ever could have imagined. And I never want you or the children to think I’m ungrateful for what we have. It’s just….”

“I know, it’s just that we need to be Constance and Imogen sometimes, not Mama and Mummy or Miss Hardbroom or Miss Drill.” 

“I like being Mrs. Drill as well.”, Constance whispered. “That’s my favourite.”

“Mine too baby. I just wish that we could be completely open, without fearing that someone will have something to say about it.”

Constance wasn’t going to lie, she felt the same but had decided not to focus too much on what they didn’t have. Or on what bigoted, prejudiced imbeciles thought. “We’ll know though. And when we’re with our family and our friends or alone we can be as open as we want to be. And if anyone thinks we’re just friends or that we’re sisters, then we’ll know something they don’t won’t we? We’ll know that we’re very much in love, happily married and together we are parents to four kind, clever, energetic, hilarious, sometimes infuriating but completely perfect girls.”

“That sounds good Sweetheart.” Imogen linked their hands together and again, rested her head on her wife’s shoulder for a moment, savouring the scent of lilacs that like the tea from a few days before, had the ability to evoke so many happy memories. “We’ll know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with what we feel for each other. And what’s more, our children will know there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“They already do Darling.”, Constance whispered.

The food was too delicious and had been made with too much effort to go to waste so after a moment they broke apart to fully appreciate the meal their daughter had put so much thought into. And once they had eaten, they continued to make the most of their time alone. They ate, cuddled, kissed and even danced with complete freedom, knowing that they didn’t have to worry about judging looks or nasty comments. 

They did however, each have a confession to make. 

“I miss them.”

“So do I. Will we sneak a peek?”

Together they crept up the stairs, dying to see what they were missing out on. Carefully Constance cracked open the door to see their four daughters, dressed in their pyjamas and staring at Abby’s large computer screen and surrounded by the remnants of their picnic. Fleur was leaning back against Abby, apparently transfixed by the colours that were dancing in front of her. Meanwhile, Ava was glued to the screen while Zara leaned against her, as usual trying her best to fight the sleepiness that was starting to creep through her body. 

“We can see you.”, Abby told them, not taking her eyes off the film. “You don’t need to check up on us, we’re fine. Go back downstairs and enjoy your time together.”

“We know you are dear.” Constance smiled. “And we will but we wondered if we could join you, just for a little while. We’re having a lovely evening but well, we did rather miss you.”

“You did?” Ava turned and grinned at them. 

“Of course we did Poppet. We thought maybe we’d join you while I feed Fleur, then we can leave you to your sleepover.”

“What do you think crazies?” , Abby asked with a raised eyebrows.

“Okay so.” , Zara agreed. Nobody could miss the smile on her face as along with Ava, she snuggled back against her Mama to watch the end of the film. Cinderella was over, they were onto Winnie the Pooh and she was determined to make it to the end. 

Imogen took Fleur from Abby but stayed next to her eldest as she started to breastfeed. 

“Was everything okay?” Abby whispered nervously. 

“Everything was absolutely perfect honey, the food, the room setup, having some time together. It was just what we needed.”

“Good. I just wanted you to know that you’re always free to be yourselves when you’re around us. And when you need some time alone, you can count on me to take care of these three.”

“We know dear, and we’ll certainly take you up on that offer.” Constance shifted forward so the six of them were sat close together. “But right now we’d love nothing more than a little bit of family time before we go to bed. And just this once….” She cast a spell to summon a tray of herbal teas and warm milk she knew would help settle her girls for bed.

“Minty tea and family cuddles!”, Ava squealed, making sure she was right in the middle of everyone. “This is great!”

“So soppy.” Zara giggled looking to Abby for backup. 

“You’re right Zee, they are soppy. But then again, so are we, and you know something? That’s not a bad thing at all. In fact, it’s the best thing ever.”


End file.
